Mass Destruction
by zadabug98
Summary: When left at a party by her actor friend, Loki, Lucy's life gets a little more interesting... and destructive. My take on the whole cliche band story line. AU, semi-crack.
1. Chapter 1

A large cut out of a smiling girl was placed in front of a display for CD's. She stood strongly, feet placed shoulder length apart and one arm raised, hand flourished, above her head. The other was posed in front of her face holding a golden microphone to her mouth, pinkie and pointer lifted. One of her amethyst eyes was closed in a wink her flowing obsidian hair was captured in two thick braids at her ears. Small golden stars glittered in her hair.

Her short, star-patterned kimono top was worn over glittery black leggings and petite black flats. Small bunches of gold and silver stars hung from her ears and a similar image marked her cheek directly under her left eye. Silver liner rimmed her eye and a smoky gold covered her lid. A golden chain around her microphone wrist held all twelve zodiac symbols captured in gold with diamonds flecked across their surface.

Lucy smiled at this. Constellation was the newest Vocaloid sensation and the people just couldn't get enough. The only thing that was as popular as Constellation was Mass Destruction. Not one for hard rock or the like Lucy didn't know much about them other than that they lived up to their name. So far seven concert halls and five recording studios had met their untimely demise thanks to the group.

Her friends all had crushes on the boys. Erza had a thing for that blue-haired one, Gerald or something, while Levy like the stud-face, Gabriel or whatever. Juvia openly worshipped the one named Gray –the only one Lucy could ever remember- while Lisanna was head over heels for the Nate guy with the weird scarf.

She didn't see the big deal and she really didn't care for Vocaloid either. She was always more of a Soft Rock/Smooth Jazz/Acoustic kind of girl. She liked music with a message and Mass Destruction in all their testosterone glory or a four year old on crack just didn't do it for her.

Purchase in hand she walked back home from the music store. Lucy lived in a small apartment off Strawberry Street for seven-hundred a month. It was simple with a kitchen, a bathroom, and a large living room and bedroom rolled into one.

When she opened the door she heard the tell-tale mewing of a familiar blue cat from her window. She opened it and the cat sauntered into her room, prancing over to its respective resting area before flopping into in happily.

"It's nice to see you, too. Happy," She chuckled as she walked to her desk. Happy's pillow sat beneath the desk and Lucy petted him with her socked feet as she wrote. The blue feline purred contently beneath her.

Lucy found the soft rumbling of animal's happiness slightly ticklish and giggled lightly at the sensation as she continued to write.

Lucy had been homeschooled by the best tutors money could buy until her father, and with him his fortune, died. Entering high school as a junior, she found that she had already been taught everything they had to teach her and after only one semester she graduated as Valedictorian.

She kept in touch with the friends she had made during that time and every Friday they went out and spent the weekend together. Lucy missed seeing her friends every day, but not having to wake up at six every morning was a plus.

Levy took that moment to call. Levy was on her second semester as a junior and was Lucy's best friend. "Lu-chan," She said shyly, "Can you help me with my math?" Levy hated math.

"Sure, Levy-chan," Lucy sighed at her friends issue with all things mathematical.

So, Lucy spent the rest of her evening practically re-teaching Pre-Calculus to Levy just so the woman could finally understand regular Calculus. "I don't even get why I have to do all this!" Levy had exclaimed. "I just want to own a bookstore when I get out of this hell-hole that is high school! Who cares about infinitesimals or differentials?" Lucy had laughed at this.

Levy finally began to understand and Lucy was practically dead on her feet by about midnight. She bid farewell to Levy and closed the Skype link they had put up so Lucy could explain better.

"Oh, Happy," Lucy cooed to the blue bundle in her arms. "Sometimes I wish Mama was here. She would tell me some elaborate story about a princess and a dragon and by the end I wouldn't even remember why I was upset." A small tear leaked from her eye. "I really miss her, Happy."

Her words began to whisper as she drifted to sleep. "I really," pause, "miss," pause, "her."

Happy looked up at the blonde from his spot curled in her arms and whispered softly, "Aye."

The next morning Lucy awoke to find the blue cat gone once again. Where he went she did not know, but the fish she had for him was gone so at least he didn't leave hungry.

Lucy stepped into the shower and hummed a melody to herself before creating lyrics to go along with the tune.

_"I'm here, asleep, I'm dreaming._

_But I can hear the screaming._

_I make a wish upon a shining star._

_That wherever you are,_

_You're happy, safe and smiling,_

_You're living not surviving,_

_You've found the thing you love,_

_And loves you back,_

_I'm smiling in my sleeping,_

_But I can hear you dreaming,_

_You're dreams are sweet_

_And I can feel your smile_

_So here I am to grant your wish_

_To serve to you the sweetest dish_

_I feel your heart within my hands_

_Sort the flecks of gold out from the sand._

_I'm here, asleep, I'm dreaming._

_But I can hear you screaming_

_I make a wish upon a falling star._

_I hear your dreams so close to me_

_Like an angel's holy melody,_

_I hear your pain and feel your every scar _

_I know you're not too far,_

_To wish upon a star,"_

She rinsed the suds from her body and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Sighing, she stepped out into her bedroom with her towel draped around her shoulders. She dressed in a tight pair of gray Capri leggings under a short, white skirt that swirled around her knees and a lavender cardigan over a gray camisole.

A knock on her door alerted her to a guest. She opened the door to find her best friend since she was little leaning on her door frame. "Hello, Loki." She beamed.

He smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course," She stepped away from the door, widening it so he could get in. He swept past her and slid a hand into hers while passing, dragging her into the living room and down onto the couch beside him. He held her right hand in his and draped his left arm across the back of the couch behind her head.

"So, love." He cooed. "Would you be interested in accompanying me to the release party for my new movie?"

She sighed and removed his hand and arm from her. "Loki," She said. "What'd you do this time?" Loki smiled guiltily. "You got me." He admitted. "There's some creepy stalker named Clarisse that won't leave me alone. I've tried telling her I had a girlfriend but she doesn't believe me. Please come and pretend to be my girlfriend. She won't be in the party so you can bring as many books as you want just please!"

Lucy thought for a moment. "I've got nothing better to do. Why not?"

* * *

Hey, this is Zada bug. Second story's up, whoo! This one was actually sort of my own spin off on the whole 'They're in a band' cliche. I hope you like it!

Rate, Review, whatever it is you do!

Check out my other story, too. Acnologia.


	2. Chapter 2

So, a few weeks later and the release of her friends' new movie found the blonde teen decked in a pink kimono with golden brocade stars patterned across it. A bracelet with zodiac symbols adorned her wrist and her blonde hair was tied into a bun and littered with crystals. No one knew who she was but she didn't mind. Just being there was good enough for her.

Loki had abandoned her to chase the skirts of a group of supporting actresses and she was alone at her table, reading.

A man with long, dark hair tied in a ponytail approached where she was seated. Metallic studs lined his nose and formed his eyebrows. He sat next to her and she looked up from her book. "Yes, may I help you?"

He studied her for a moment before nodding barely to himself. "I like you." he said simply.

"Um," Lucy blanked for a moment. "May I inquire as to the nature of your declared affection?"

"Big words for a small girl," He noted. "I'm just impressed. In a room surrounded by famous people you choose to read."

"Well yes, I do prefer to read but it's not like anyone here knows who I am, anyway. There is no point in me talking to them if I don't know them, correct? There is no one here I find worth getting to know anyway. But, if you wish I could speak with you."

"I just wanted to say hello. There's really no one here I want to speak with either, do you mind if I just sit with you?"

"Not at all," She stuck out a hand for him to shake. "Lucy."

He shook it, "Gajeel." Lucy smiled and returned to her book.

A moment later Lucy stood to retrieve a drink and a snack, Gajeel didn't want anything so she went alone.

"May I have a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri, please." she smiled at the woman behind the bar as she began mixing the drink.

"Frozen Strawberry Daiquiri please, Mira." a voice said behind her. The white-haired bar tender nodded at the man as she finished Lucy's and handed it to her, starting on the new order.

"May I ask your name?" He said to Lucy. The blonde turned and cast a smile his way. "Lucy."

"A lovely name for a lovely girl," he said. "My name is Gray." Lucy hummed as she sipped her drink. She knew this guy's type and she wanted away as soon as possible.

"That's wonderful Gray," She toned uninterested, "But I need to get back to my seat and you need to get back your clothes. Adieu." With that she turned and left the blundering boy alone with his wardrobe malfunction.

She sighed as she sat in her chair murmuring a quiet, "Damn, I hate cocky famous assholes." Gajeel scoffed beside her. "You and me both, bunny-girl."

She stiffened at the new nickname and looked up to face Gajeel, noting a new person at her table. "What's with that nickname and who is this?"

The new boy stuck out his hand to shake, introducing himself as, "Jellal. It's nice to meet you, Lucy." Lucy quirked a narrow eyebrow as she shook his hand. "How do you know my name?"

"Gajeel told me." Lucy nodded her head. "Well it's nice to meet you Jellal. I hope you don't mind if I read?" Jellal shook his head and Lucy again returned to her book, taking a sip of her daiquiri every now and again.

Before long the party was over and Lucy was exhausted. She was barely standing and Cana was no help at all. Lucy had no ride since Cana was drunk and she was stuck. She had changed from her kimono into a more comfortable pair of worn jeans and a warm gray, V-neck sweater over a pink tank-top.

She sat on a large couch in the waiting area of the building the party was in. Lucy was tired and the couch was soft so before she knew it she was sleeping lightly.

A soft push on her shoulders alerted her to another person and she opened her eyes softly to see a pink haired man standing over her, grinning stupidly. "Hey, are you okay? Do you need a ride?" Lucy mumbled incoherent words and the pink haired man shrugged before picking the blonde and her bags up and carrying them to his ash-black sports car with bright red, orange, and yellow flames stemming from the headlights.

He laid her down in the passenger seat and buckled her in. She was conscious but didn't put up much of a struggle. "My name is Natsu and I don't want to hurt you, just take you home. Where do you live?" She murmured incoherently and Natsu just sighed. "My place it is."

Lucy stirred as voices reached her ears. She could identify four males obviously arguing. She could identify Gajeel and Jellal and the other two were familiar but didn't ring any bells. She stirred more and got their attention.

"Dude, I think she's awake. Which brings us back to the question, why is she here?" one said.

"She was asleep on one of those super comfy couches in the lobby and I didn't want to leave her there not knowing what could happen to her so I tried to take her home but I couldn't understand her so I just brought her here." Another replied.

"Whoa, Gajeel did you hear that? I think Natsu actually can use his brain!" That was the first again. Lucy had had enough and opened an eye.

"Bunny-girl!" Gajeel exclaimed. "Welcome back to the land of the living. We thought Salamander here was gonna rape you for a second, there."

"What's rape?"

"Never mind," Jellal said. "He's too stupid for something like that."

Lucy smiled warily as sat up. "Um, Gajeel, Jellal, where am I?"

"You're at our house in the guest room." Jellal said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, I guess." She stretched. "Where are my bags and things?" Jellal held out her purse and the bag with her dress in it and she took them gratefully. "Thank you. You know-"

Her words were cut short as her phone went off and she answered it. "Hello, oh hi Levy. Oh Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia you're here, too?" She paused. "No." She paused again. "I said no! I don't want to. Well, I don't care if you already bought the ticket. Yes, Erza, I am refusing." She paused again. "No, I don't care about that blue-haired dude. Gerald was it- sorry, sorry, Jellal. I don't care about the stud-face either, Levy, Gabriel or what- yea, yea, Gajeel, geez. No Juvia I don't care about Gray either. Of course I know his name it's a freaking color for God's sake and no I'm not your love rival. I don't care about that Nate -Natsu, sorry- guy either! He's got pink hair for Pete's sake!" Lucy looked up at the boys in front of her and her eyes got wide when she looked them over again. "Pink... hair." She kept her gaze. "Yea, I'm gonna have to call you back." She smiled like an idiot and nervously said. "Hi."

Four pairs of amused eyes were now directed towards her. "Hi." They harmonized.

This was going to suck.

"S-so," She stuttered. "I d-don't believe I've p-properly introduced m-myself. M-my n-name is Lucy Heartphilia, pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, Luce. I'm Natsu Dragneel. But most people already know that, so introductions are boring. But, since you don't know who I am this is so cool."

"Gajeel Redfox, not Gabriel, Bunny-girl."

"Jellal Fernandez."

"Gray Fullbuster. Remember it, Lucy-chan. It'll be your last name one day." He winked at the blonde and she visibly gagged along with the three other boys.

"Yea, in your dreams, Stripper boy," She smirked. "I'm guessing you'll want to perform at the wedding?" Gray gaped at this comment as the other boys laughed.

"Dude, she called you a stripper."


	3. Chapter 3

Awhile later Lucy's clothes were being washed and she had borrowed clothes from the boys. She wore a red button up shirt that Gray let her wear over the leggings from last night and held at the waist by a large dragon buckled belt.

She called Loki and told him where she was just in case he got worried. She didn't tell him who she was with, though. He didn't need to know.

Currently she was talking with Jellal on the couch while Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were busy doing something that looked like homework. "So Lucy," He said. "You look to be about seventeen, right? So why aren't you in school right now?"

"Graduated," She said nonchalantly.

"Really? Care to elaborate?"

"I was homeschooled until my father died and I enrolled in high school for junior year. After a semester they realized they had nothing left to teach me so I graduated as Valedictorian."

"Oh thank god, LUCY!" Natsu screamed from his spot on the floor. Help me with my homework! I have no idea how to do this crap! I don't even know what subject this is anymore!"

"Help me, too, Bunny-girl!" Gajeel screamed.

"Oh, Lucy-chan!" Gray yelled dramatically. "Save me from this pit of despair that is homework!"

Lucy stuck a thumb towards Gray and turned to Jellal. "Is he always this annoying?"

"Usually more-so," Jellal chuckled.

Lucy decided to help the boys with their work and after a while her clothes were done being washed. She changed back into her jeans and top.

"So," Natsu confirmed, "You take this number here and square it before dividing it by that number cubed?" Lucy nodded, "Yes, and then you take your answer and graph it in slope-intercept form over here to solve the rest."

Gajeel and Gray, being a little quicker than Natsu had already finished their work and were watching some movie that kept distracting Natsu. Eventually she just stuck headphones on the boy and cranked the music loud. Surprisingly he could still hear her, just not the movie.

"YES!" Natsu screamed. "I finally understand math! Lucy," He turned to the girl and grasped her hands into his. "I'm going to go call Jii-chan right now to see if you can be our new tutor." With that he stood up and raced to the phone to make the call.

After a moment he rushed back into the room jumping up and down like an idiot. "It's official!" He yelled. "You, Lucy Heartphilia are now our live-in tutor!" Celebration erupted from the males while Lucy cocked her head slightly.

"Live-in tutor?" She asked. "Does that mean I have to move in here?"

"Do you have a problem moving in here?" Natsu asked and Lucy shook her head. "No, it's not that it's quite lonely at my place, actually, but did your other tutors live-in as well?

"No, not really," Gajeel scoffed. "Not many of them stayed long enough to move in. Hell, some didn't even stay the night."

"Well, okay then," Lucy grinned. "Just let me get my things packed at my house and I'll move in. Which room will be mine?"

"The guest bedroom you woke up in should work, right?" Jellal asked and Lucy nodded eagerly. "It should be more than sufficient. Natsu, would you mind driving me to my place?"

"Sure. Gajeel, can I take your truck?" A hesitant nod from the black-haired man sent the pair out the door and towards the large, silver vehicle.

Lucy had no idea how to get to her house from theirs so she plugged the address into the GPS and they went on their way. After a few minutes Lucy was back at her apartment, packing boxes with clothes. The room she would be staying in was furnished so those things stayed behind.

"What about this, Lucy?" Natsu asked from across the room at her bed. "Do you want to take the pillows and sheets and things?" Lucy looked up from packing away the things on her desk and nodded.

Soon everything but the couch, bed, and desk were all packed up in boxes and safely secured to the back of Gajeel's truck. "Is this everything?" Natsu said, dusting off his hands.

"Should be." Lucy replied, mentally ticking things off. "Oh!" She cried, "I forgot something." She rushed inside and came back out hugging a small-ish pillow t her chest tenderly. "I wonder if he'll be alright." She murmured just under her breath.

"Who?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

And so, there Lucy was, collapsed in her new room. It was on the other side of the house from the boy's rooms and was right beside the library. Lucy really didn't realize how big this house was. It was almost larger than the Heartphilia estate and that was saying something.

Her room featured a poster-bed with a pink curtain that ran along the edge and the top of the bed was covered. Lucy had stuck glow-in-the-dark stars there and was currently staring at them. On either side of the bed was a night stand. Each held a pink-shaded lamp with a golden base. On the wall adjacent the bed stood a floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall book shelf with a desk positioned in an alcove. A light hung on the shelf that hung over it and her letters, story, pictures, and doll were all placed on the desk.

Off the foot of the bed sat a very soft light pink couch that held cream throw pillows and a matching throw thrown over the back. A large flat-screen television hung in front of the couch and a coffee table sat between the two. A door near the television led to a large bathroom whose tub was fur-feet deep, eight-feet long, and five-feet wide with Jacuzzi jets along the sides and bottom. A circular disk hung above the tub to function as a shower-head and held the same effect as rain. The toilet and sink were normal enough, though still rather extravagant.

It had taken a few hours to get her fully moved in and she was exhausted. Resolving to take a shower in the morning, she slipped into a large t-shirt and a pair of underwear before sliding into the bed. It was so soft she swore she was sleeping on a cloud.

Lucy could get used to this.

That was, until soft mewling at her window caught her attention. It was Happy.

"Happy!" She cried, well, happily, as she gathered the blue feline into her arms. "I knew you'd find me. You're such a smart cat. I even put your pillow beneath my desk. But right now I'm tired." She yawned to prove her point. "Let's go to sleep, okay?"

Happy meowed and Lucy, taking that as a yes, returned to the pink fold of her sheets, taking the blue feline with her.

"Guess what, Happy." Lucy murmured as she drifted off. "I'm not," pause, "lonely," pause, "anymore." With that thought on her mind and a smile on her face, Lucy drifted to sleep.

Happy followed shortly after, murmuring a joyful, "Aye."

Not a minute later, Natsu burst the bedroom door. "Hey Lucy!" He yelled before his eyes landed on the sleeping blonde and her blue companion. "I guess you have seen Happy around here. Could that be where he went off to?" He walked over to the sleeping pair and swept a lock of blonde from Lucy's face. "I guess I'll ask her in the morning." He said softly, running a hand over Happy as he turned to leave.

The blonde shifted in her sleep and opened a heavy eye towards the man's back. "Natsu," She murmured, shifting further to prop herself up on her elbow as she rubbed a fist into her eyes.

Despite her low volume Natsu heard her and turned his head back to her. "Yes, Lucy?" He spoke softly as if not to disturb her further. Lucy just sent a small smile towards him as one hand idly caressed Happy's fur. "Good night." She whispered.

"Good night, Lucy." He continued to exit the rom and smiled at her as she resumed her previous position and turned off the lights, closing the door behind him. He walked back to his room, turning off lights as he went and passed Gray in the hall.

"Hey," Gray said "Did you find Happy?"

Natsu nodded. "Yea, he's sleeping with Lucy right now. I think that may be where he would go the other times I tried finding him, damn cat."

"Lucky cat, more-like," Gray scoffed. "Damn, what I'd do to be in his furry little shoes right now. I bet she's really warm and soft and smells really good."

"You're a pervert, Gray."

"Yea, I know," Gray shrugged. "It's not a dirty mind, it's a sexy imagination."

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but you're right on number three. She smells amazing."

"Who's the pervert now?"

"Still you, Stripper," Natsu pointed to the trail of clothes leading to where they now stood and walked off. He was really tired all of a sudden and wanted nothing more than to collapse into his soft, warm bed. SO, he did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Levy was awoken to the ringtone she used for her best-friend, Lucy. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Levy-chan," Lucy whispered harshly, she sounded like she was winded and was trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. "Levy-chan, thank god. You have to help me! Call Erza!"

Levy was now awake and sitting up in bed. Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

"Not important. What is important is that you get Erza and hurry over here - Jellal!" She screamed to someone. "Thank god! You have to hide me, Jellal. Wait, Jellal, no! Don't do that!" Someone on the other end of the phone began yelling, "Guys, I caught her!"

The line went dead and Levy jumped out of her bed, calling Erza while she threw on her clothes. "Erza, yea, hi," She hurriedly said. "I need you to trace my last incoming call, get the girls and meet me here. Lucy's in trouble." Erza was going to major in criminal justice so Levy trusted her to deliver. Levy hung up and began pacing, waiting for Erza.

Who, in ten seconds flat came rushing through Levy's door, Juvia and Lisanna trailing behind.

"Did you get the address?" Levy said.

"Yes. It's about ten minutes away." Erza said. "You said Lucy's in trouble, what do you mean?"

"She sounded scared and like she was running. I heard someone say 'Guys, I caught her' before the phone went dead so I'm assuming the worst."

"Understood," Erza grabbed all three women and dragged them out to her scarlet SUV parked outside. Soon, those same three women were screaming their heads off for the other to slow down.

Lucy sat pouting on the couch in her bathrobe. They had gotten to her before she was even able to shower and there had been nothing she could do about it. These idiots were going to face her wrath.

If she ever got away, that is.

Lucy was currently tied to a chair while the four said idiots stood over her, markers in hand, arguing about what to write on her forehead. So far the debate was between 'Mrs. Fullbuster' and 'Bunny-girl'. Lucy was secretly rooting for the latter.

"No," Gray whined. "We have to write Mrs. Fullbuster!"

"I vote Bunny-girl." Gajeel said.

"Second," Natsu said. "No way in hell we write Mrs. Fullbuster on the poor girl, we'd have to pay for therapy."

"Third," Jellal smirked.

"You guys suck!" Gray shouted as he dramatically stomped away.

"Good riddance!" Natsu yelled at his retreating figure before he turned an evil grin to the blonde. "Now, shall we?" He raised his marker and the other two did as well, giggling manically as they began to mark on her face.

"No!" She screamed animatedly. "I'll never let you do this! NO! I don't wanna!"

"Lucy," Natsu said questioningly. "We're already done."

Sure enough, Lucy's face was now covered in scribbles. A purple, curly mustache and matching green goatee adorned her features. As stated, a sloppily written, all-caps, bolded, multi-colored "Bunny-girl' was painfully visible on her forehead. Other random doodles marked her face but she really didn't care.

"Oh." She said softly. "Can I take a shower now?"

"No." Natsu chided. "Yu have to live with that all-day. Then you can take a shower."

"Can I at least change out of my bathrobe?"

Natsu thought before turning to converse with his accomplices. He turned back to her. "Fine, but we have to be in the room when you change so we know you don't wash your face. Deal?"

"If you turn your back and swear not to peak, then yes. If you as much as try all deals are void and I'm washing it." Natsu shrugged and untied her from the chair. She stood and walked back to her room. She opened the door and grabbed some clothes. "Turn around and close your eyes."

The three obliged and she untied her bathrobe hesitantly. She shrugged it off and stood there for a moment before slipping into her underwear. She clasped her bra and turned to put on her top before the door burst open and four very angry women stomped in.

"Oh." Lucy said. "Hey guys, what's up?" Then she remembered. "Oh, Levy, yeah, I'm sorry about that weird call. Everything's alright now."

Erza spoke. "But you've got three dudes staring at you in your underwear. Are you sure that's alright?" Lucy turned and sure enough the trio was staring at her.

"Idiots!" She screamed, stomping over to them. "What did I tell you? Deal is void, I'm taking a shower!" She stomped into what they assumed was the bathroom, muttering profanities.

The seven were left looking after her and just looked at each other for a moment before Levy, Erza, and Lisanna all squealed loudly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Oh. My. God." Lisanna squeaked. "Juvia, do you know who that is?" She pointed at a confused and very afraid Natsu before turning to shake her friend's shoulders. "It's Natsu-san, Juvia. Natsu-san is right before my eyes! Am I dreaming? Slap me, Juvia I need to know if I'm dreaming."

Juvia obliged and thwacked the woman across the face, knocking her to the ground and unconscious. "I'm not dreaming," Lisanna whispered before her head lolled and she passed out. Levy and Erza just stared before turning to each other and slapping one another. They went down and were heard to whisper the same before passing out as well.

Juvia, realizing her Gray must be somewhere else, ran out of the room to find him. Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu just turned to each other saying in unison, "What the fuck just happened."

After a while Lucy stepped out to find three of her friends passed out and the other missing while her three students stood in the corner, looking very, very confused and very, very, very, scared.

"Um," She said, scared of the answer. "What happened here and," she looked around, "where did Juvia go?" Natsu pointed out the door.

"They knocked each other out for some weird reason, and that blue-haired chick ran away saying 'Gray-sama, Juvia will definitely find you.' and then something about a love-rival hogging Gray."

"Shit." Lucy's eyes got wide. "We have to find Gray before Juvia does."

"Why?" Gajeel asked, finally getting over the shock.

"Trust me," Lucy shuddered. "You don't wanna know."

"I'll trust you on that." Gajeel paled and they all ran away to find the raven-haired man.

Meanwhile, Gray was sleeping on the couch and was oblivious to the shadowy figure standing over him chanting ominously, "Gray-sama."

The three men and Lucy rushed into the living room just in time to see a very scary looking Juvia hovering over Gray. Lucy was the first to take action because the boys were scared of the creepy woman.

"Juvia," Lucy commanded in a tone one would use on a dog. "Step away from Gray."

Juvia bared her teeth at the blonde and hissed, "Never, love-rival," She spat. "Love-rival just wants Juvia's Gray-sama all to herself." Juvia knelt to hug Gray's head to her chest. "Juvia will not let that happen. Gray-sama is Juvia's! Do you hear Juvia, love-rival? Juvia's!"

Lucy sighed and turned to walk away. "I'll be right back." she said. "Juvia, if you haven't released Gray by the time I'm back you'll have forced me to use 'that'."

Juvia gasped. "Love-rival wouldn't."

Lucy smiled darkly. "Yes, yes, I would, Juvia. Is Gray really worth 'that'? Think about it." She walked away and the boys were too scared to follow. Juvia's eyes were wide as she clutched Gray's head further into her bosom. She muttered incoherent things under her breath and gently rocked back and forth.

Lucy returned with something that looked suspiciously like a water bottle and, upon realizing Juvia was still present and in her previous position she proceeded to squirt the girl right in the face.

"Bad Juvia," She scolded. "Bad. Release Gray." Juvia growled and Lucy squirted her again. "I said release." Juvia's eyes got watery as she slowly released Gray's head from her grasp. "Good, Juvia. Good, there you go. Release Gray. That's a good girl, Juvia. That's a good girl. Who's my good girl?" Juvia barked like a dog and Lucy held out a candy which Juvia gladly took into her mouth. "Now go wake up the others, tell them they knocked each other out over shoes or something and take them all home."

Juvia fled from the room and not even looking his direction Lucy said, "Gray you can stop pretending to be asleep now." The said man's eyes popped open and he smiled sheepishly.

"I swear," Lucy rubbed her temples with her middle and pointer fingers. "I know the weirdest people ever."

"Aye!" A voice called from gray's feet. Lucy turned her head to see a blue cat staring at her. "Oh, Happy," She said. "For a second there I thought someone said 'aye', but you can't talk so it must've been my imagination." She smiled.

Natsu looked at happy funny. "You didn't tell her you could talk?" Happy stood on two legs like a person and raised ne arm above his head. "Aye!" He shouted again.

Lucy screamed. "Oh my god," She shouted. "Happy, you can talk! Does that mean you understood everything I told you?" Her eyes were wide in fear.

"Aye!" He shouted again. "I understood everything."

Lucy just about fainted right then if Natsu wouldn't have caught her. "So you didn't know Happy could talk?" Lucy shook her head. "Don't you know any talking cats?" Lucy shook her head again, "There are more?" She asked incredulously.

"Yea, Gajeel's cat, Pantherlily talks, too." With that, Lucy's vision went dark and she went limp into Natsu's arms. "Oi," He exclaimed as he leaned to compensate for her weight. "Dudes help me here, she's heavy."

"It's those things on her chest that make her heavy, Natsu." Happy said. "Do you see how big they are?! But they make really good pillows." Gray looked at the cat. "Are they soft?" Happy nodded, "Super soft." Gray's nose started to bleed. "A-are they warm?" Happy nodded again. "Really warm."

With that, Gray fainted from blood-loss and they decided just to leave the boy in favor of carrying Lucy to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was less eventful as Lucy was smart enough to lock her door. Happy slept with her again and she had a good little chat with the cat. No secrets were to be divulged so long as he got a fish every day. Lucy could live with that.

So there she was, humming a new melody he made up as she undressed and stepped into the shower. Once in, a few strands of lyrics came to her and she sang them along to her melody.

"The sun has risen,

On another fairy tale,

And the moon is smiling at you now,

Though she's not as bright,

She's perfectly alright,

For keeping out the night,

With her soft Lullaby,

The sun is setting on your time here,

I'm surprised you thought It'd last this long,

The moon can be hidden by the clouds,

Flowers scattered by the wind,

Nothing is for sure

Nothing's what it seems,

Laughter turns to screams,

In my lullaby,"

She hummed an instrumental part as she rinsed herself off and grabbed her towel. She stepped out still humming until she screamed. Four sets of eyes were staring straight at her. "What the hell are you perverts doing in my bathroom while I'm showering?! I thought I locked the doors!"

"You had a visitor so we came in to get you." Jellal explained. "You locked the door?"

"Yes, Jellal, I did lock the door." She said as she shifted to cover herself better, thankful that she at least grabbed a towel before stepping out. "So who's here to see me?"

Natsu answered. "That orange-haired actor who's always hanging with Gray, Leo?" Lucy thought for a moment as she pushed all four out of her bathroom. "You mean Loki?"

Natsu snapped his fingers. "Yea, Loki." She nodded her head before slamming the door in their faces. "Tell Loki I'll be out in a minute. And get your things ready for a lesson. I have no idea where you all are academically so we're gonna start from the beginning and work our way from there." She called from the other side.

Happy, Gajeel, Natsu, and Jellal returned to the living room where Gray and Loki were busy being the perverts they are. Loki looked up at the newcomers expectantly. "So," He said. "Where is Lucy?"

Natsu flomped onto the couch opposite Loki, "She was in the shower when we got up there and she's a really good singer. I didn't recognize the song, though."

"Lucy was in the shower?" Loki said. "And you heard her sing? Damn, you lucky bastards. Lucy never sings her songs for me." He muttered the last to himself before returning his attention to the pink-haired man in front of him. "There's a reason you've never heard it, Natsu." He said. "Lucy most likely wrote that herself. If I know her she probably just made it up and is writing it down as we speak."

"Bunny-girl writes songs?" Gajeel asked. "Is she any good?"

"You heard her not me." Loki said.

Happy answered Gajeel's question. "Lucy's a really good singer and her songs are awesome. She always sang in the shower and around her house whenever I was over. She said it made her less lonely."

"You just lost your fish for today." A voice behind Happy said. "What did I tell you about telling them my secrets, you damn cat?"

"N-not to," was the shaky reply. Lucy nodded in satisfaction.

Loki jumped up from his seat to grab Lucy into a giant hug, crumpling her shiny, crimson top. She shuffled on her flats to acclimate to his weight and sighed heavily. She grudgingly wrapped an arm around him in return but after a while she began to try and wriggle out of his grasp. "Loki," She said. "Let me go already."

"But," He whined. "I feel bad for leaving you at that party and you're so warm." The last part made her face flush slightly. "Loki, get off me, already."

"No." He said childishly. "I don't wanna."

"Loki." She growled. "Guys, help me get him off."

Eventually after many threats from both Lucy and Natsu, Loki released and went home, declaring that he had a date - or four or five.

"Alright," Lucy said eagerly. "Now it's time for tutoring! Everyone to the library!" Lucy had set up four desks in front of one larger one and a large active-board. On each smaller desk she had placed textbooks she assumed were on par with their academic level, around tenth grade.

The boys sat down and she got right to work. "Okay." She said. "This is like a benchmark test to see where you all stand. There are questions from every grade level here and don't start to panic I won't be grading it." She passed out the papers and sat behind her desk to wait for them to finish. She had placed her laptop on her desk and she began to type up a few worksheets.

Before long Jellal's paper was paced on her desk and she dismissed the boy. Lucy then set to grading it. Not as surprising as you would imagine, Jellal was placed in the upper 11th grade range. He was obviously the smartest of the group. Very proficient in each subject, he would need the least amount of work.

Not too long after him was Gajeel. He too was dismissed and she found he ranked in the mid-11th to upper-10th. Not surprising. He needed a little extra polishing in English but his other subjects were manageably normal.

A while later Gray handed his in and left. He scored mid to lower 10th grade and he needed a little extra help, but nothing she couldn't help.

Natsu, however, was another story. Three hours into the test and he still hadn't turned hers in. This sparked her interest and so she went to check on him, finding a total of five questions answered. Incorrectly.

"Natsu," She sighed. "You can't be serious here. Did you really miss spell your own last name?"

"No."

"You spell Dragneel with a c and an h?"

"I think."

"Oh, Natsu," She sighed. "Just go back to your room. I'll post the schedule tomorrow." She walked back to her laptop and began to type. Jellal would meet with her from nine-thirty to eleven every Tuesday and Thursday. Gajeel and Gray would stay every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from nine-thirty to eleven. Natsu would stay with her every day from twelve to three. Lucy would take lunch at eleven.

When she was done she taped the schedules onto their doors along with a note saying it would start at the beginning of next week. She couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

"LUCY!" A voice cried, awakening said blonde. "Open up and let us in!" Lucy groaned. She recognized that voice, Natsu.

"Natsu!" She shouted. "Go away!" She stood from her bed, sheets pooling at her ankles. The pounding on the door proceeded.

"Yo, Bunny-girl," Gajeel shouted. "Seriously let us in." Lucy groaned and shuffled across the floor to open the door, the four boys spilling into her room. "What do you want?" She whined. "It's like, what, seven in the morning? Why are you all up?"

The words barely left her mouth before four pairs of arms set to work undressing her and stuffing her in the bathroom. "Shower," They commanded. "Fast." Lucy was slightly disturbed -mainly that they tried to strip her- but did so anyway, quickly washing her hair and body before stepping out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Okay," She said. "Anyone want to tell me what's going o-" Her words were cut short as clothes were stuffed in her hand and she was once again shoved into the bathroom and told to change, fast. Surprisingly their fashion choices were not terrible and she was dressed in light gray pencil skirt and an olive blouse, with cap-sleeves and ruffles along the buttons. She disregarded the matching blazer in thinking it was a little to formal. A wide-looped chain hung around her neck down to her mid stomach. Gray flats with an olive flower on the toe adorned her feet over tan colored tights.

She drew her hair into a messy up-do and put on a thin layer of lip-gloss and eye-liner before stepping out of her bathroom to see four pairs of eyes looking at her eagerly. "Okay." She said, putting her hands on her hips and cocking them. "Will you tell me what's going on now?"

"Gramps is coming back." Natsu said simply. Lucy coked her head slightly, "Who? And what does that have to do with me in a skirt suit?"

"Long story," Gajeel said bluntly. "Just come on." He grabbed her wrist and along with the others they ran through the house towards the large office on the second floor. Lucy really needed to explore this house better.

They opened the door to find a short old man with white hair seated behind a desk conversing lightly with a well-rounded woman with white hair dressed in a long, maroon dress.

"Jii-chan!" Natsu shouted eagerly. "We brought Lucy!" The man's attention was turned to the blonde and she bowed at the hip, placing her hands in front of her. "It's nice to meet you." She said.

The elder man jumped down from his seat and walked over towards the bowing blonde. "Lucy-chan," He said. "No need to bow so low. My name is Makarov Dreyar. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He stuck out a hand to shake and Lucy obliged. "I do need to discuss with you a few things. He turned to the boys, "Scram, brats."

The boys exited the room swiftly and without hesitation, leaving the blonde alone. "What is it you wished to speak with me about, Makarov-san?" Lucy inquired as said man lead her to sit across from him.

"The boys," He answered. "I have a lesson plan of sorts that I received from the local high school and I was going to run it by you."

"I doubt it will be necessary, Makarov-san." She smiled. "I have already gotten a feel for what the boys need and how long it will take. Jellal, for example, is already very advanced for his age group and needs little assistance. Gajeel and Gray are close in intellectual stature. Due to Gajeel's seniority age-wise, he is only slightly more advanced but is still lacking greatly in Language Arts. Gray needs help in each subject evenly." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Natsu, however, will need the most help. I am sure he is able to understand things so long as someone explains it to him in a way he can understand. Other than that if you feel these plans to be beneficial I am more than willing to adapt my current thoughts to accommodate it."

"Whoa." The elder man said. "Mira, did you get all that?" He turned to the white-haired woman and she smiled widely. "Yes, Master. Natsu sure has a good eye."

Lucy cocked her head slightly. "Is everything alright?" Makarov nodded his head and smiled widely to the blonde. "Yes, child," He said joyously. "Everything is fine. I am just glad that a tutor finally took the time to bend to the boys instead of bending them. But, you can't be more than seventeen; shouldn't you be in school yourself?" Lucy explained to him her circumstances and he smiled sympathetically at hearing she was now an orphan.

"So you are living here now?" Makarov smiled. "Have you gotten everything unpacked and settled?" Lucy nodded eagerly and he chuckled. "Good, good. Mira and I live here as well but we were away on business earlier this week. I look forward to your company."

Mira smiled warmly at the younger girl as she stood to leave. "I look forward to it as well." With that Lucy again shook hands and made her exit. The white-haired woman turned to her employer. "Master," She said. "She looks so much like her."

The elder nodded. "Yes," He agreed solemnly. "It is a shame she never got to see what a wonderful woman she would become." He looked up and smiled ruefully. "If you could see her now, Layla, I wonder what you'd say."

He turned back to his assistant and smiled. "Never mind that," he said. "Let us unpack and get our things back in order. The boys have a tour coming up and we must prepare them."

"Yes, Master," Mira smiled widely. "Should we bring Lucy along with us?"

"Of course," Makarov beamed. "She is now a part of our family and besides," He groaned. "Those idiots need all the help they can get, especially Natsu." He rubbed his temples with his hands. "I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."

"Relax Master," Mira giggled lightly. "It's just a part of who Natsu is. I think it's quite cute the way he is. Don't you think?"

Makarov groaned again and Mira just giggled.

Back in the living room Lucy had thrown off her shoes and slipped out of her tights, throwing them haphazardly across the couch as she slumped down to watch the latest episode of her favorite show. A shift in the couch alerted her to another presence and she sat up straighter when she caught sight of Mira.

"Mira-san," She said. "You surprised me."

The older woman giggled at this. "Sorry, Lucy, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to introduce myself properly." She stuck out a hand and Lucy shook it. "My name is Mirajane Strauss and I am Makarov's Assistant/Secretary/Cook, I do a lot of things." She winked at the blonde.

"Well," Lucy smiled. "It is nice to meet you Mira-san. I hope we can become friends."

"Me too."

* * *

The next morning Lucy drudged down into the kitchen dressed in a pink tank-top and sky blue pajama pants with matching pink bunnies on them. She was surprised to see Mira in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled like heaven.

"Good morning, Lucy!" The white haired woman called cheerily as she stirred something on the counter.

"Good morning to you, too, Mira-san," Lucy yawned as she sat down in one of the chairs at the bar. Along the back wall of the kitchen stood the large refrigerator surrounded by cabinets. A microwave was stationed above the stove-top along the cabinets with the oven seated below the stove. Both were large. Along the adjacent wall sat the sink and large dishwasher. A small bar top jutted out from the wall and all the counters were solid, ash-gray granite with flecks of minerals within. The cabinets were all hardwood and the floor was marble tile.

Lucy usually cooked breakfast for herself and anyone who happened to be up when she was –usually Jellal and sometimes Gray or Gajeel- so the sight of the older girl in the kitchen was strange. "What are you making, Mira-san?"

"There is bacon on the stove and I'm mixing waffles right now, would you like anything else?" Lucy shook her head. "No, Mira-san I think you've made enough to feed an army already."

"Yep," Mira chirped gaily, "An army of one, known as Natsu."

"AH," Lucy sighed knowingly. "I gave up trying to feed him after the first day. Gajeel and Gray and Jellal I can handle. Natsu? Not so much." Mira chuckled lightly at this and the two girls chatted aimlessly about the boys until Makarov trudged into the room with them.

"Good Morning." He mumbled and the girls returned the greeting. "Mira," He said after a minute. "I need an espresso, better make it double." Said woman set to work while the blonde looked at him curiously.

"Makarov-san," She said. "Is there something the matter?"

"Call me Master, child." He said, "And sort of. My son, Laxus, is coming over to stay for a bit while the movie he's working on is in town."

"Is he an actor?" Lucy inquired.

"No, child," Makarov sighed. "He does special effects ad isn't the best with people skills."

"Oh. That sounds like a wonderful job. I bet he has a lot of fun." Lucy beamed at the elder man and he couldn't help but smile with her. Her smiles were so contagious, just like Layla's.

Their party was soon joined by Jellal and Gray, the latter being dead on his feet, and shortly after by Gajeel. Gajeel had brought Pantherlily down with him and Lucy was finally able to meet the creature.

"Lucy, I presume." He had said when the duo approached. Lucy was used to the talking cat thing but this one was so polite she had to giggle lightly. "Yes," She answered. "And you must be Pantherlily, yes? I regret that I have been unable to make your acquaintance 'til now."

He grunted while nodding in approval before sticking out a small, black hand to shake. "I look forward to your company. Gajeel here could use some lessons on proper language."

"Shut yer mouth, cat," Came Gajeel's retort and the group laughed at this. When Natsu and Happy finally came down a bit later, it became a battle over who got what to eat -mainly between Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu. Lucy, Mira, Makarov, and Jellal merely got their food and chatted idly with the cats over the ruckus made by the other three.

* * *

A week later a black Hummer with electric blue and yellow electric patterns painted across it came rolling into their driveway. A man with spikey blonde hair and a scar over his right eye stepped out. A black muscle shirt and dark jeans fit his person well and spiked headphones were stuck in his ears.

When the doorbell rang and disrupted Lucy from her lesson with Gray and Gajeel she had no choice but to answer it. He long prairie skirt and peasant blouse gave her a wonderfully western look topped off by her messy bun in back. She pushed her reading glasses up on her nose before opening the door.

"Hello," She said. "May I help you?" Her words died in her mouth when she took a look at the man at her door. "Laxus-nii!" she screamed as she jumped on the man, wrapping her arms around him securely in a hug. He staggered a bit to compensate before steadying himself.

"Do I know you, lady?" He asked gruffly as he waited for her to release him. To his pleasure she did and looked at him funny. "Don't you remember me, Laxus-nii? It's me, Lucy." She took off her glasses and undid her bun so he could get a better look.

"Lucy-chan?" He asked. "That's really you?" She giggled before nodding and smiling widely. "It's been awhile but I'd recognize that scar and those ear-buds anywhere." She said.

He was the one to draw her into a hug this time and his strong arms swung the girl around in circles while she giggled. A couch from inside the doorway caught the two's attention and there standing was Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and Gray. Laxus set Lucy down and she turned to the two latter.

"You two!" She said. "I thought you were taking a test? Get back in there and if you both don't make one-hundreds you'll have to retake it!" Said boys did as told and scampered off to finish their tests.

"Lucy," Natsu said. "How do you know Laxus?" He tilted his head slightly to show his confusion and Lucy mentally cooed at the cute factor.

"Laxus is my mother's uncle's son. He would always be over before she died. Papa didn't quite care for Mama's relatives so after she died I never really saw them anymore. But, I could never forget that scar and those ear-buds."

"You did give them to me after all, Lucy-chan. Both of them." Lucy inwardly cringed at that and looked away innocently, smiling sheepishly. "I wouldn't say that I gave you the scar."

"But you did."

"Only indirectly," Laxus scoffed at this and Lucy just smiled sweetly, chuckling nervously. Natsu was still confused. "How did you give Laxus the scar, Lucy?"

"Well." Lucy said. "When we were little I ran off into the woods chasing after a butterfly. But I got lost and accidently came across a wild cat. When I tried to pet it, it got mad and started to chase me. I ran and ran until I fell down and got my foot stuck under a tree root. That's when Laxus found me and when he tried to help me the cat scratched his eye. Therefore, the scar. The ear-buds were a birthday present from the year before Mama died." Natsu nodded his head in understanding and Jellal, satisfied with the answer, walked away some time ago.

Then Lucy had an epiphany. "WAIT!" She screamed in sudden realization. "If you're here, that means Master is Oji-chan!" She then took off running towards the Masters office at break-neck speed. "Wow." Natsu said. "Even I got that."

Soon she had burst through the office doors and was panting hard, surprising Makarov and Mira. She placed her palms on her knees to catch her breath before leaning up and pointing a finger towards the elder man. "You," She panted. "Why… you… not… tell… Oji-chan…"

The blonde then collapsed on the floor in a heap and the next thing she knew, warm, strong arms were encircling her and she was being lifted back to her room. Her world was spinning and the room felt cold while her insides were burning.

She let out a slight moan and a voice began to soothe her. She was unable to make out all of it but she could understand, "Silly… sleep… okay."

So, Lucy did.


	7. Chapter 7

I've kind of hit a snag on this story seeing as there's no real plotline yet. If you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll take them into consideration.

* * *

The light hit Lucy like a ton of bricks when she cracked a weary eye open. She immediatly snapped it closed and let out a groan of pain.

This alerted those in the room with her that she was awake and suddenly she could hear voices.

"Lucy!" Mira said. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Bunny-girl lives!" Gajeel shouted. She could imagine him throwing his hands up in a rediculous manner.

"Lucy-chan, I'm so glad that you're alright." Definitely Gray.

She sat up in bed and realized for the first time that a pair of arms were preventing her from doing so. She turned to see a mop of pink hair sticking out from below the covers and a the gentle rise and fall of the blanket. She tilted her head at this, groggy from her fever, and pointed a hand to him. Letting her body ask the question she didn't trust her throat to voice.

"Oh him," Mira cooed as she waved a hand dismisively. "Don't mind Natsu. There's probably a really good reason why he's there."

"Yea," Gajeel scoffed. "And there's probably a really good reason why you took a ton of pictures. Neither, by the way, do I want to know."

"Oh Gajeel," Mira sang sickly sweet and Gajeel backed up a few feet, hiding behind the silent form of Jellal.

Lucy, still groggy, found no problems with this and shrugged before getting comfortable into Natsu's chest before drifting back to sleep. As she did this, she could've swore she heard Gray saying something to the effect of, 'No, Lucy, don't cheat on me! Natsu, why'd you take my woman?!'.

But then again, she did have a fever.

* * *

When Lucy's fever cleared up the whole group set to packing for their tour. Lucy was pleasantly surprised to find she was tagging along.

Now, in the airplane, it wasn't that pleasant. Apparently, both Gajeel and Natsu have severe motion sickness. Jellal slept the whole time which left Gray.

Lucy was glad she brought her notepad and ipod.

She began to write song lyrics down as she listened to instrumentals she rigged up online. It was easier to write music if you knew the tune. Currently she was working on a ballad but the lyrics weren't fully to her liking. Sighing heavily, she turned the page in her notebook and switched tracks. This one was a tradgedy.

_I'm no longer around here,_

_But be sure you don't forget,_

_My spirit still surrounds you,_

_So little one don't fret._

_Your words no longer reach me,_

_So be sure you don't forget,_

_We've an eternity in Heaven,_

_So little one don't fret._

_You feel so all alone now,_

_But be sure you don't forget,_

_Those around you wish to help you,_

_So little one don't fret._

_For upon you dark clouds will descend,_

_Remember they have rainbow ends,_

_For though to you I may be gone,_

_I'm merely in the great beyond. _

_Waiting, waiting, for you my dear,_

_So little one don't shed your tears,_

_Just wait 'til you can join me here,_

_I'm waiting._

Lucy groaned again and turned yet another page. That one was good, but sounded more like a poem than a song. Oh well, maybe a bot more tweaking to the track. Extend the notes and hold the bridge, add a long instrumental maybe?

Her thoughts were cut off when the captain came over the intercom. "We'll be landing in Crocus momentarily. Please prepare to unboard."

Lucy oblidged and her things were once again stuffed into her carry-on. Gray did the same with whatever he was doing - Lucy wasn't going to ask. While Gajeel and Natsu let out an exited hollar before once again succumbing to their weakness. Jellal merely opened his eyes.

Once off the plane, Natsu and Gajeel ran around like idiots, thankful to be on solid ground once more. At one point Lucy could've swore she saw them kiss the ground. Gross.

* * *

Lucy's hotel room was - well, for lack of a better word - swanky. A large, king-sized bed stood against one wall and a 64" flatscreen hung on the wall opposite the bed. An entertainment center stood beneath it and it was revealed to house an X-box 360, a Playstaion 6, and a Wii. All aoutfitted with the lastest accesories and stocked with the hottest games.

The wall adjacent the bed was floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall windows. A remote on the table next to the door controlled the blinds that folded out horizontilly. A door led to a large bathroom with a bathtub big enough to comfortably house six and outfitted with Jacuzzi jets. The shower was glass and the shower head was much like hers back home.

The towels and sheets were all super soft and the minute Lucy flomped onto the poofy bed she had to fight to stay awake. It was around nine in Crocus and they would be there for a week. She needed to unpack.

"Come on, Lucy." She said to herself as she hopped to her feet. She slung one of her suitcases up on the bed and threw the other underneath it. Not knowing what to expect she packed one suitcase with things for warm weather and one for cool weather. It was rather warm in Crocus so the other was unnessicary.

She pulled out a few tops and a few bottoms and stuffed those into the dresser beside the bed. Next was dress or two she picked to wear to the concerts that she hung on the outside of the bathroom door. Her heels went beside the bed in a neat line.

Once she decided she was unpacked she stuffed the remainder of the clothes in the suitcase before shoving it down along with it's brother. She snatched up her toiletrie bag and strode into the bathroom. She threw the thing onto the marble counter top and shed her clothes to take a shower.

While in the shower she experimented with new tunes for the song she had written previously. By the time she was finished she had a better idea of where the song was headed but it still wasn't crystal clear like she liked.

She changed into a pink tank top and green pyjama pants with little golden zodiac signs strewn about the fabric. She slipped under the patterned beige comforter and matching beige sheets before sighing. It was like lying on a cloud.

Lucy could _really_ get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Had the best day in Gym ever. We did yoga and I feel like melting into a pool of pure bliss.

I apologize in advance if the guy's songs aren't any good I write all the lyrics and stuff since I know the characters and their message and stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading and favoriting and following and commenting. It means alot to me!

And now to the story...

* * *

Lucy's first impression of a Mass Destruction concert was thus; hell.

There were girls running around in practically nothing, screaming and shaking to get the boys attention while dudes - although dressed much better - did pretty much the same thing. At one point a girl even vaulted over the barricades and attacked Jellal. She was carried away shortly after but it still set Lucy's nerves on end.

She was dressed in a knee-length dress with a tulle overlay on the skirt. The tulle was spikey and ripped looking in a tie-tye sort of pattern with red, orange, and yellow splayled across. The bodice was black and skattered across it were onyx gems. She wore black, sandal heels with orange straps and a ruby necklace with matching earrings. She wore her hair in a bun and had arraanged so that is frayed out around her head.

Regrettably, the dress had been a gift from Loke that she swore she would never wear. The necklace and earrings as well.

The boys were dressed in skinny jeans and graphic tee's of their choosing. Natsu's was red and featured a decorative dragon whilst Gray's was a blue with frosty silver designs. Natsu wore black skinny jeans and Gray wore white. Jellal wore a violet/indigo tee with black ink splats and light gray jeans. Gajeel wore dark gray jeans and a black shirt with silver designs.

For some reason Mira and Oji-chan stuck Lucy on the red-carpet with the boys on the way in to the concert. Claiming they had a few more things to work out.

So, there Lucy was, being hounded by press and angry fans why she was hanging off Natsu's arm. He had clasped onto her arm once they had exited the car and now everyone wanted to know why. Having pretended to be Loki's girlfriend or date a few times before she was used to the red-carpet. Natsu, it appeared, was not. Maybe it was all the girls grabbing at his clothes or the reporters throwing mikes in his face? Yeah, I'd say that'd be enough to unnerve anyone.

But anyway, she was getting tired of it. Even when Natsu stopped like he was supposed to to sign an autograph he would't let go! He'd just use the other hand and move on. Eventually she snapped when yet another reporter shouted, "Miss, miss, why is Natsu-san holding your arm? Do you have a relationship?"

"OH MY GOD STOP ASKING ME THAT! THIS GUY HERE WON'T FUCKING LET GO OF MY FUCKING ARM! I'D LIKE YOU TO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" With that she ran inside, stumbling slightly on her heels and dragging Natsu away mid-autograph.

Oh yeah, she snapped.

* * *

Once they were in and the boys were rushed away for the final preparations, Lucy sat in a corner, rubbing her temples from the sudden migraine. She vaguely sensed someone coming closer and sitting in the seat next to hers.

"I'm sorry about that, Lucy-chan." Mira said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Mira-san. I'm the one who exploded. I should really apologize to that reporter, and to Oji-chan for the trouble." Lucy sighed. "But I just hated all those reporters in my face. Usually when I'm with Loki or whatever I don't get hounded that badly, maybe because they think I'm just another of his flings or something? I don't know. Anyway, I'm rambling now so I'm going to go get something to drink before the show. See you around."

The blonde got up and stumbled over towards the catering station so that she could get a glass of water. The woman she left behind cast a rueful look towards her retreating figure before sighing lightly and going on to take care of other matters.

* * *

The stage was dim. Fog pooled around the floor like thick syrup and spilled over the edges. Glowsticks could be seen in the hands of the audience, shaking and dancing as they shook them around in excitement. A red spotlight hit Natsu on stage and he spoke darkly into the mike, "Are you ready to be destroyed?"

A fire-work shot off on stage and with each one a new spotlight was added until all four members had their own. Jellal hit a chord on the bass and followed through with a few notes in a string. Gajeel jumped in on electric guitar and Gray followed after on drums. Natsu stood for a moment before grasping the mike quickly and knocking over the mike stand.

**"The world is burning down around us,**  
**But babe I've only eyes for you.**

**The town's gone crazy Aremageddon,**  
**One more kiss and then we're through.**

**So kiss me sweet and kiss me slow,**  
**Love me now I gotta know.**  
**The world is ending but you're safe within my arms. **  
**You're safe within my arms..."**

_"The time has come,_  
_The end is near,_

_No time for love,_  
_No time for fear._

_So hold me safe within your arms,_  
_And hold me tight._

_The world is gone tonight..."_

"I'm gonna burn you 'til you burn for me,  
I'm gonna scream until you hear my plea.

I'm the ending of the world as you know it now,  
Everything in this has gotta change somehow.

You're a victim and I'm your sweet revenge,  
Come with my baby out love know no end.

Even at the end..."

Natsu ended the final lyric with a flourish of his hand and waved goodnight to the crowd as they rushed off the dimly lit stage. "Aw that was awesome, guys!" He shouted as he jumped up and down. "Hey, hey, hey, where's Lucy? I gotta know what she thought of the concert!" He rushed around the backstage area for a bit.

Concerts always pumped Natsu up with adrenaline. Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal however, found them extremely draining and all three left to take naps in the rooms that were prepared for them. Natsu had one, too, but it was merely wishful thinking. But today, Natsu could hear the soothing sound of some classical form of jazz or meditation music sweeping out from his room.

"Who could be in here?" He asked himself as he pushed the door open. The lights were off, but he could see a pile of fabric in one of the chairs that looked to be a dress. Next to the door was a pair of heels and thrown on the small table was a necklace and pair of earrings.

He could also see a lock or two of golden blonde hair sticking out from under the bed covers and the rythmic rise and fall of the comforter let him know she was already deeply asleep. He inched closer.

The music she was playing had started to ease away the adrenaline and now all he wanted was to sleep. Since it was his room after all, Natsu saw nothing wrong with slipping off his jeans and sliding under the covers with her.

Once asleep he unconciously pulled her back against his chest and tucked her head under his. She fit perfectly and unconsiously shifted closer to him, turning in his arms to face him and tangling her legs with his.

Both were fast asleep.

* * *

The tabloids the next day read as follows, "Dragneel and Mystery Woman Found in Each Others Arms! What Does This Mean For Mass Destruction?!"

Yes, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu stumbled tiredly over to Lucy's door. Why he had to walk all the way over here was a mystery. He should just call her through the phone in her hotel room. In fact, why hadn't he thought of that before!?

He groaned. Stupid Natsu.

Anyway, he stepped up to her door and yawned before knocking and calling out, "Oi, Lucy, wake up. We have to go to the designers and then we have a meeting later with the group we'll be touring with from now on. Get up, get dressed, get-" The door was opened to reveal Lucy, already dressed and ready to go.

"Oh," She smiled. "Hey Natsu! What're you doing outside my door this fine morning?"

He blinked. "Fine morning?"

She nodded. "Yes, a very fine morning indeed. I'm sorry but I need to run into town for awhile. I should be back in a few hours." She began to walk away and Natsu took notice of what she was wearing. A white linen skirt flowed down to right above her knees and a spring green, cap sleeved shirt under a white vest. Laced, brown boots were worn on her feet.

"Wait," He followed after her, walking down the hall. "Where're you going?"

"Oh, I met these two boys yesterday when I got lost shopping and they showed me around. They offered to take me to breakfast and I accepted. They're the sweetest things, thirteen or fourteen at most." She smiled again.

He stopped walking and grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him wierd. "What if they're rapists or something?"

She smiled again. Damn her and her smiles! "Oh, Natsu, I know for a fact they are neither rapists, nor murderers, nor psychopaths, nor mental, nor anything else you could think of."

"How do you know?"

She winked before stepping out of the elevator they had at one point entered. "Woman's Intuition. Bye Natsu, see you later."

Before he could say anything more, she was gone.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she spotted the two boys sitting in the cute cafe they had described to her. She waved and they beckoned her over, smiling at her arrival.

"Hey Lucy!" The blonde smiled, he had spikey platinum hair and electric blue eyes. He wore gray jeans and a purlpe shirt with a fur-lined gray hoodie.

"Good Morning, Lucy." The black haired man spoke. He was the quiet one of the pair and he wore all black. His skinny jeans were black and a red cross sort of shape was imprinted on his black shirt. His black jacket had thick, white strings tied in a knot under his chin.

"Good morning Sting, Rogue." She smiled as she took the seat infront of the two. "Thank you for inviting me to breakfast."

"We thought you might enjoy the company since you said you'll be heading out in a week, right? We will as well." Rogue replied.

Lucy smiled up at the waitress that came by and ordered a belgian waffle with strawberries. Rogue ordered pancakes and Sting ordered french toast. Lucy returned to their previous conversation and asked, "What is that?"

"Oh," Sting smiled eagerly. "We didn't tell you earlier but me and Rogue are part of a band. Rogue plays bass and I play guitar. Our pianist, Yukino, also sings with me."

"What are you called?" Lucy was intrigued, maybe she knew them.

"It's knid of embarassing." Sting looked to Rogue to answer for him. Rogue sighed, putting down the fork-full of pancake.

"We're called Saber's Sorrow."

Lucy blinked. Then blinked again. Then she screamed. "Oh my god, no way!" She shouted. "I love Saber's Sorrow! You guys are like, my second favorite band! Lullaby for the Lost? Regrets? Oh I want to hug you right now! It's," She breathed deeply, claming her nerves. "It's very nice to finally meet you." She spoke evenly and calmly. "I'm sorry, but I had to get that out. You probably hate the screaming fan-girl thing, right?" The two shrugged and she continued. "Anyways, where are you headed out to?"

"We really don't know." Sting answered. "All Minerva told us was that we were going to be touring with another band."

"Which one?"

"Well, we really weren't supposed to say but I guess I can tell you." He leaned close and she did the same. "We're going to tour with Mass Destruction."

Lucy fainted.

* * *

A few minutes later she returned to her senses and they were off. She loved letting them show her around and they enjoyed it as well.

"Lucy, what about this?" Rogue held up a black t-shirt with a red dragon sketched across the front. She snatched it up and nodded. "yes, yes, I love it! Are there any more?" She began to rifle through the shirts and found a similar shirt with a silver dragon, a light blue one with a snowflake design, and a violet one with a black design. She bought them all.

They took h,er shopping and she desperately needed it. None of her clothes were really appropriate for a crazy Mass Destruction concert so she needed jeans and tees. She guessed they looked good on her because her companions would blush whenever she stepped out. They were no girls, but they were very considerate.

By the end of the morning she had three pairs of jeans, five shirts, and a new pair of converse heels. The boys even bought her a necklace with a round pendant engravedd with all twelve zodiac and matching earrings.

"Well, Lucy, we have to go." Sting said finally, "We have an appointment to go to."

"With Mass Destruction, ne?" Lucy smiled impishly and cocked an eyebrow slightly. Sting nodded and she grinned wider. "Then follow me."

The two boys sent a look at each other as they followed behind her cautiously. Just what was she up to?

Lucy hummed to herself as she walked, the hotel coming into sight. It was well over twenty stories and was grand in appearance. She stepped through the doors and marched to the reception desk. "Hey, Margarett." She said. "Do you know where Natsu is right now? I know he has a meeting. Do you know where it is?"

Margarett typed a little before nodding. "Yea, Lucy, he and the others are in the conference room on your floor."

"Thank you." Lucy marched over to the elevator, punching in the number for the top floor, and stepped inside. The two with her had grown quiet and she hummed along with the elevator music as they ascended.

"Lucy, where are we going?"

"To your appointment, of course!"

Thelevator dinged at the three stepped out. "Just wait, I'm going to put my bags away and then we'll go." She opened her room and all but threw the bags in before closing it again. "Alright, here we go."

She looked at all the door handles before opening the one labeled 'conference room'. She smiled and entered the room. "Hey, everybody." She said. "We're here."

"Oh, Lucy! Where have you been! You told me this morning three hours and it's been four!"

"My princess has returned!"

"Bunny-girl!"

"Guys," She gestured to Sting and Rogue. "These are my friends Sting and Rogue. Sting and Rogue, this is Mass Destruction!"


End file.
